


Call Me When You're Naked

by misura



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: Book: Deathstalker Honor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finlay feels he's been missing out on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me When You're Naked

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a throwaway line in _Deathstalker Honor_ mentioning Julian flashing someone in response to being put on hold.

"Never thought I would ever feel jealous of some poor Church flunkie," Finlay said, his grin broadening as he watched Julian work it out, going from confusion to vague annoyance mixed with just a hint of embarrassment (although that last might be Finlay's imagination) to something else again.

Finlay felt he was entitled to show some amusement, really; it was far more often him who was the one having made some sort of outrageous gesture. "I don't think heartthrob actors are supposed to strip by way of objecting to being put on hold for too long. Probably because it's likely going to make sure they're going to be kept waiting _again_ the next time, in the hopes of a repeat performance."

Julian scowled. "He was being rude."

"And you wanted to encourage him?" Finlay asked innocently. "Reward him?"

"Not everyone is as much of a pervert as you are."

Finlay snorted. It had been a weak riposte, and they both knew it. "If you think enjoying to look at beautiful naked people makes you a pervert ... "

Julian didn't blush. He did look pleased. A little bit. "I don't. I assumed he was heterosexual."

"So that means I don't stand a chance of getting the same treatment?"

"Not if you make me wait just to show that you can," Julian said, and Finlay thought _ah_. He'd only heard about the incident from someone who'd heard about it on the news - apparently, Julian's victim hadn't had the presence of mind to record the call, although Finlay was sure that wouldn't stop some entertaining soul from offering '100% authentic' copies for sale within the next 24 hours.

"I do believe I'm usually quite prompt in answer my calls."

"Usually," Julian agreed pleasantly.

Finlay managed not to sigh. Barely. "So?"

"So?"

It wouldn't be Julian if he'd be making it easy. Finlay supposed he might congratulate himself for having successfully helped Julian get back to the person he'd been before the mind techs got their hands on him. Discovering that the old Julian could be an enormous pain in the ass was a price he was more than happy to pay for that. Or so Finlay told himself, whenever he found himself looking wistfully back on the days when Julian had been hanging on his every word and looking at him with pure hero-worship.

"So maybe I'm entitled to a little strip show over the vid, too?" Finlay wasn't sure if he should record it. He wanted to; very likely, this would be a one-time thing, but on the other hand, you never knew who might get his hands on your supposedly safe files some day.

"For being polite? I don't think so." Julian grinned.

"Would it help if I said please?"

"Finlay, I'm not going to strip for you during a vid call."

"Oh." Finlay blinked. That had sounded rather definitive. He'd rather assumed - well, wrongly so, clearly.

"If you play your cards right, though, you might get the live show."

Now _that_ sounded much more promising. Finlay smiled broadly. "I guess I'll take that as a challenge."


End file.
